The goal of this COBRE is to develop a multi-disciplinary, highly interactive and collaborative Research Center focused on developing new strategies to facilitate CNS repair and regeneration. This COBRE brings together 5 presently non-funded Principal Investigators, 4 on the UofL faculty and one to be recruited, whose research focuses on various aspects of CNS injury and repair, from 4 Departments: Neurological Surgery, Anatomical Sciences & Neurobiology, Pediatrics, and Pharmacology & Toxicology. This COBRE represents a true Research Center, not a collection of individual projects, as the expertise of these Investigators is broad based and the success of individual projects will depend on strong collaborations with other Projects and Cores. The Specific Aims of this COBRE are: 1. To develop successful independent research projects for each of the 5 Principal Investigators in the COBRE that will ultimately lead to extramurally funded R01 grants. 2. To establish the University of Louisville Center for CNS Injury and Repair, with multiple Core facilities to support all Investigators. The Center and its Core facilities would not be limited to the Investigators on this COBRE, but would be open to all UofL faculty with similar research interests. 3. Using the "Faculty Expansion" provisions of this COBRE, we will recruit a strong junior investigator in the areas of neuroimmunology, neuroprotection, and/or apoptosis. This will be Project 5. 4. To facilitate collaborative research projects between the COBRE Principal Investigators as well as other UofL faculty that will lead to further extramural support. 5. To become a leading Center, recognized both nationally and internationally, in the field of CNS Injury and Repair, and develop a reputation that will attract graduate students, post-doctoral fellows, and additional faculty. 6. To develop new therapeutic approaches to the treatment of CNS injury that will ultimately be utilized clinically. The projects in this COBRE are: Project 1: Signaling pathways in neuronal susceptibility to hypoxia, Evelyne Gozal, Ph.D., PI, Project 2: Reconstructing locomoter circuitry after spinal cord injury, David S.K., Magnuson, Ph.D., Project 3: Adult human olfactory epithelium as a source of multi-potential stem cells for CNS repair, Fred J. Roisen, Ph.D., PI Project 4: Functional regeneration of sensory pathways after spinal cord injury, Stephen M. Onifer, Ph.D., PI.